IT
by The.Fox.You.Cant.Kill
Summary: (my own view of my own horror show, this is connected to Jack) I am not ordinary, nor extraordinary. I'm just a man who doesn't know who he is. Every day comes and goes with nothing interesting. I don't believe 8 cavities are shocking in one kid's mouth who is obsessed with hard candy. Maybe I am different than the average guy…deep, deep, deep down in myself…just maybe.


Sorry for errors. If anything in this story upsets you, I'm sorry it's just how the main character views of people and things. Just have fun reading it and good luck trick or treating. This is Halloween! One of the best nights of the year!

_**IT**_

I am not ordinary, nor extraordinary. I'm just a man who doesn't know who he is. Every day comes and goes with nothing interesting. I don't believe 8 cavities are shocking in one kid's mouth who is obsessed with hard candy. Maybe I am different than the average guy…deep, deep, deep down in myself…just maybe…

Scowling at the calendar, October 31 mocks me in orange and black, with a tiny font saying full moon at the bottom. In the upper right hand corner a pumpkin smiles with two teeth jutting out of his mouth. He would be in big trouble with me if he was one of my clients. Oh how I hate Halloween, children running around trying to get their hands on anything with sugar. "Have a good evening Cy-" She coughs loudly, cutting off the few last letters of my name. "…Dr. Gray." Kristine gulps nervously, trying to distract herself from me by playing _Minecraft_. How immature of a 29 year old, so childish. I've always thought she liked me after that encounter, and when I got engaged to Ashley she never acted the same way again around me.

Her hands tighten the light pink blouse around her torso my eyes clutch sight of it. My mind seems to drift off while looking intently at her breasts. Thoughts come back into my mind, of us having sex in the women's bathroom. Her soft voice starts to say "Cyrus...Cyrus…Cyrus…..Cyrus!" Her outburst brings me back to the present. The look on her face makes me think of how I looked at the calendar.

"Kris…" I begin to say, her nickname I came up with for her, but she ignores me. "Bye Dr. Gray." She shuffles through papers pretending to trying to find something so I'll leave. And I did. Throwing my coat over my shoulders the high winds blow the hood off right when I step outside. This may make kids stay inside this year. With a grimace slowly creeping onto my face I jog to my 1996 Toyota. Briskly open the door and sliding in, my coat can barely let me pull the seat belt over myself.

Digging through my laptop bag I hear the jingling of the keys rattle together. Shoving the keys in the ignition the car lights up but I glance over at the fuel tank which is very much under E. "Damn it!" Hitting the stirring wheel the car lets out a '_honk'. _Getting my personal items such as my phone and my laptopbag,I get out of my car quickly to see if I can catch up with Kris…tine. Running up to the front door of my building, the lights are off and the sign that says my name on it is in dull lights. I rattle the doors to see if there's anyway way in but they are securely locked. Looking out into the parking lot, my car is the only one to be seen.

I can just call Triple A that's fine. Pulling out my phone from my pocket I click the top button for it to come on. When it doesn't I think of the worst. Almost slipping on wet leaves, I run off to the entrance of the parking lot. My head jerks frantically all the ways I can go. The wind blows even louder making it hard to even think to myself. If I go left that'll take me into the country, what will I get there? A couple drunken hillbillies not knowing what they're going to have for dinner that night. Whatever they kill in the woods I bet. If I go right that'll take me into the city where I can find a gas station and home, but it's 19 miles. That will take me all night and some of the morning. Ahead of me the trees blow. Maybe I can take the woods. That will give me shelter till morning, and then I can go get gas then. Or maybe I can just walk till I get to the other side. Doesn't seem so hard, right?

Departing from the sight of my car I make my way towards the woods. Pushing low branches out of the way, I let go once they're behind me. When I'm making sure I don't step in mud, one second I'm up and the next I'm face first in the mud. My back aches in pain. Getting back up slowly, I wipe off the mud with some leaves on a branch. Looking back, the branches I pushed out of the way swung back. As my mind fills with foul words to mumble I suck it up and start moving.

Maybe after a half hour of walking aimlessly noises deep in the woods begin to make me feel nervous. Moving somewhat faster a distant animal noise make me jump slightly. Sighing, I mutter "It's just the wind Cyrus, just the wind." I've never been one to like animals, nature or anything out of my comfort zone….like woods. Turning around, I start walking the direction I was headed in.

A sticky like substance comes in contact with my neck. I begin to itch but something else seems to come into problem. Some sort of moving, breathing thing crawls up my arm. I stare at this four eyed, eight legged creature. It stares right back at me. It moves once again I go off. "AH!" Screaming like a little girl I jump up and down. Brushing my whole body off quickly, I run in a random direction away from the spider. I trip over branches and rocks about 15 times until I feel fine. Breathing heavily like a retarded dragon, I slowly sit down on bag so I won't get the back of my pants dirty.

Groaning in impatience, I take of my glasses and wipe the off with the end of my t-shirt. Trying to think this whole situation through it makes it even harder to deal with. Taking a deep breathing, I get back on my feet again. Picking up my laptop case I get moving.

_**~Later that night~**_

After several hours of walking I've been bitten by mosquitos and gotten more lost than I thought I could have. In the noises of nature, a deep growl is made, but not distant like earlier, like more closely than 50 feet. Trying to stay calm, I breathe out deeply and remind myself to not move quickly. That will grow addition or even more addition than I want from this beast of what it calls its self an 'animal'. Slowing turning towards this beast, I see nothing in the direction. Blinking quickly to see if it was just my imagination, eyes blink back at me. They are reflected by the moon, showing that they are breath taking blackness. No color to be found in these eyes.

Blinking back at it, it blinks back at me. I blink five times; it copies it without a flaw. It doesn't seem to be a predator, just one to become lost in these woods like me. Then a growling begins to pick up, the monster begins to show its true colors. It comes closer, the moon reflects on his gleaming white teeth. From a dentist those are perfect. But what is in those beautiful teeth is the thing that scares me the most.

Kristine's pink blouse is being held by the beast, covered in blood and skin. I almost have a heart attack right there on the spot. This cannot be happening right now. It's impossible. My throat gets caught up in shock, I can barely gasp. Backing up a bit, I fall down. When I open my eyes I'm at the bottom of a hill. I look up at the top of the hill, the beast looks down upon me with the blouse in its mouth. It drops it at its feet; it comes running down at me instead.

Scrambling up onto my feet, I run as fast as I can. Running is not a thing I can do. But being scared I got that in the bag. It catches up easily, its paws just barely clawing at my heels. It knows my scared, just putting more and more of long death into view. Think fast, think fast, my bag. Throwing it over my shoulder, it seems to become interested. Not enough time for me to hide though. It gets tired of chasing it's meal (me) so it jumps up into the trees. I stop running, seeing what it's doing. I can barely see because it's so dark.

My heart races at a million miles a second. I start running again, faster and faster. I can't die, I have a life. I have a family, friends, a soon to be wife. I am going to die at the hands...or paws...of an...it. Not an animal, or a beast, or a monster...an It. An un to be explained living form who lives to kill until it dies it's self. But there is such a thing called fate. And If I do die today, God has put it in my timeline that I will die today.

I stop running from It, and accept it. Turning around slowly. Seeing it come straight at me, I close m eyes and just hope it's fast. Taking a deep breath I smell the outdoors. I hear It get closer, my hands rub briskly across it's back as It runs into my gut. My sight is pitch black as Its' eyes. All my other senses are perfect. I hear myself screaming. I taste blood in my mouth. I feel myself bleed enormously. Blood is a terrible scent.

Then my vision clicks into place like a light switch. It runs away whimpering loudly, I push myself up with my elbows. The blood is gone with it. Weird. I follow Its' bloody tracks to where I threw my bag. Its' body lies by my bag, dead. The shattered glass of my phone shows my reflection like a mirror. Picking up my things, something catches my attention in the mirror. I crouch down to get a better look. My eyes flash a pitch black, I stagger back shocked. I look up, on a tree it's carved with 'tag you're IT'.


End file.
